The Amazing Spider-Man and Spider-Woman
by marvelbaymax
Summary: Gwen Stacy was a senior at Midtown High in NYC. She was a drummer in a band called the Mary Janes. The leader of the band was her best friend, Mary Jane Watson. She has a boyfriend named Peter Parker. What if both Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy get bitten by a radioactive spider in the same universe?
1. Chapter 1:The Spider

**I do not own Marvel comics, the characters, or the movies. Some parts include kissing and quotes from The Amazing Spider-Man movies.** **Enjoy!**

It was Friday and school just ended. Gwen was getting ready for the practice for her band. "Don't forget Gwen," Mary Jane said on the phone, "practice is at 3:00." "Okay MJ," replied Gwen. MJ hung up. Gwen puts her phone in her pocket and unlocked her locker looking for her drumsticks. "Shoot," said Gwen. Her drumsticks must have been at Oscorp.

She flipped out her phone again and dialed Mary Jane's number. "Hello?" asked MJ. Gwen replied "Oh hi MJ. I'm going to be a bit late. I think I left my drumsticks at Oscorp." "Okay Gwen, just hurry up a little," MJ said impatiently. "Okay bye MJ," Gwen said. She hung up her Gwen went outside of the school, she saw Peter on the ground, and the bully Flash and his friends laughing at the boy.

"Is that all you got Parker?" Flash and his friends chuckled. "Flash," said Gwen,"did you remember to finish your homework yesterday?"

Flash turned around. Flash's smile faded away. "No..." He said quietly. "Then why don't you go finish it," Gwen said. Flash and his friends walked away. "Hey are you okay," Gwen asked Peter. He replied,"Yeah. Thanks." Gwen asked, "What happened?" "Flash told me to do his homework, but I said no," said Peter. "That's stupid to say to him." Gwen helped Peter up. "I had to stand up for myself," Peter said. "I'll see you later Pete," she replied back to him. Peter said,"Bye Gwen." Gwen began walking away.

Gwen walked quickly to Oscorp. She went to where she would usually help Dr. Curt Connors. "Hello Gwen." Gwen turned around. It was Dr. Connors. "Hello Dr. Conners," she said. "Gwen I know you just got here," he said, "but do you mine checking if the machines are off in my lab? We're closing early today." "No problem Dr. Conners," Gwen said. "Thank you very much," he said. Gwen walked to Dr. Conners office. She made sure that every machine didn't make any sounds or blinked any lights. But there was just one machine that was still on. "How do I turn this off," she asked herself. Gwen found a red switch. "That should do it." She switched the machine off. "Finally." Gwen then walked to her office. Sitting on her desk was her drumsticks. She grabbed them and walked away.

As she walked out of her office, she felt a sharp pain burning in her right hand. "OW!" She looked at her right hand and saw a spider. Gwen then flicked it off her hand. Her veins were also popping out. She got her jacket out of her backpack and put it on. Good thing her sleeves covered her right arm.

Gwen POV~ Well that hurt. Meh. It's just a spider. Would could it possibly do?


	2. Chapter 2:The Powers

As I walked to Mary Jane's house, I started to get drowsy. I knocked on her door. "Hi Gwen," said MJ after she opened the door. "Hi MJ," I replied. "Gwen! You look really pale," she replied,"Are you okay?" "I'm fine..." I said. "I think we should cancel the practice. You go home and get some rest okay?" MJ said.

The rest of the band exited her house after me. I felt too tired to walk home so I called my dad. "Hello? Is that you Gwen?" "Yeah dad. The band practice got cancelled. I'm not feeling too well. Can you pick me up? I'm at MJ's house," I said to him. My dad replied, "Okay Gwen.I'll be ." "Bye dad," I said. I hanged up.

After a few minutes, my dad picked me up, and I just got home.

The first thing I do is fall into my bed. Literally. I fell asleep in an instant.

In the morning, I wake up at 7:30. I get out of bed and opened my closet hard. I heard a crack. I put the closet door to where it was before and it snapped off. "What the?" This was weird. It was fine before. Oh well. I lean the broken closet door to the one that's not broken. I pick a purple top and I walk to my cabinet. I open it with a lot of pressure and find the cabinet drawer flying out. I quickly dodged it. CLASH! The drawer hits my wall.

"Gwen?" It was my mom. "Are you okay?" "Um yeah," I said. "I just hit my cabinet and something fell off." "Oh okay honey," my mom replied, "come eat right away after you get dressed." That was close. I grabbed the cabinet and got the clothes that fell out. I carefully folded the clothes and stuffed it in the drawer. I put on a purple skirt and grabbed my green jacket. Finally I can go eat breakfast. I went out of my room and go straight to the kitchen.

I find my dad, my mom, and my brothers at the table. "Good morning Gwen," said my dad. I said,"Morning dad." I sit in the empty chair and put two eggs on my plate, two pieces of bacon, and two sausages. "Wow you're hungry today," said mom. "Yeah I skipped dinner last night," I said. I really was hungry. I ate the two eggs in less then 2 minutes. I think I ate my whole breakfast in 5 minutes." Do we have any orange juice," I asked.

"Yes I'll get it for you," my mom said as she walked to the refrigerator. "So Gwen, are you feeling okay," my dad asked. Gwen said, "Yeah! Better than okay!" Dad asked, "What do you mean?" "Oh nothing," I said. "Here you go Gwen," my mom said as she was walking to the table with the juice. But then she thinking, I reached for the juice very quickly and caught the cup. What the?! "How did you do that," my little brother asked. I replied,"I'm not sure." I tried to put down my cup of orange juice, but it didn't get off of my hands. What? I quickly drink it and I used all my might to take it off and it finally got off. This is weird.


	3. Chapter 3:The fighting

After breakfast, I decided to go for a walk. What was happening to me? I broke my closet, got a cabinet drawer flying towards me, dodged it, then I caught the orange juice, and it got stuck to my hands?! Why and how did I do all those things? It wasn't normal. I just need to get these things out of my mind. I'll go to MJ's house. Hopefully that'll get things off my mind.

After a few minutes, I knock on Mary Jane's door. "MJ," I said. "Are you home?" The door flew open. "Hi Gwen." It was MJ. "You look better." "Yeah I feel a lot better now," I said. "Good," she replied. "How bout practice at 3:00 tomorrow?" I replied to her, "That would be great." "Okay then," said MJ, "see ya later." I said, "Bye."

I went down the street and went to the the city. I was still thinking about what happened this morning. Wait a minute. Was it the spider that bit me? I looked down at my right hand. It was normal now. That's weird.

As I went down an alley, there were guys following me. "Hey baby," one of them said. I started walking faster. "You want a kiss?" Suddenly I began running. They began running too. But I was quicker then them. I turned around and they weren't even that close. It was either I was fast or they were slow. But I began thinking I was faster. I stopped. They were still running after me. "Come at me," I said. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Ooo you do want a kiss." One of the guys walked towards me. He was about to touch my left hand, but then I punched him in the face with my right hand. "Someone's not nice." He was about to punch me and then I dodged him and punched him in the stomach. "Ow!" The other two guys began to try and punch me. I was quick for them and kicked one guy and punched the other. "Is that all you got," I asked.

One of them got up and said, "Jeez lady." I replied, "I thought so." The men began to walk away from me. Wow. Whatever I just did was amazing. I have to go back to Oscorp. I need to search something up about those spiders.

I got out of the alley and looked for a taxi. "Taxi," I screamed. One of the taxi cars stopped. I opened the door into the car. "Head to Oscorp please," I said. The taxi man replied, "Sure thing ma'am." We passed by buildings and finally arrived there in 10 minutes. "Thank you." I gave the taxi man money and opened the door into Oscorp.

There was more people inside then usual. I took an elevator up to the top floor. I went to my office and closed the door. I went on the Oscorp website and I searched up 'spiders.' As a result, I found symptoms of what happens if you've been bitten. Drowsiness. Happened. Pain. Definitely happened. Paleness. Happened. Side effects of spider bite:spider sense, speed, durability, strength, and sticky hands.

Well that explains a lot about everything that happened this morning. They're pretty much powers of a spider. I guess that's all I need to know. I shut down the computer and opened the door out of my office. I walk into the elevator and pressed number one.

Then someone screamed, "Hey! Please hold the door for me!" I stick my hand out of the elevator and the doors open. "Oh thanks." A boy stepped inside. "You're welcome," I said. I looked up. "Peter?" He looked up as well. "Oh hi Gwen," he said. I asked, "You work here too?" He replied, "Yeah I just started working here actually." We stopped talking for a bit.

Peter said, "Can I ask you something?" I said, "Sure." Peter said, "I was wondering..." Peter stopped talking for a moment. "...if you wanted to go on a date." Whoa a date? I haven't had a date with anyone before. "That would be great," I said. Peter replied, "Okay cool!" I said, "Here's my number." I wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"I'll text you whatever time works for me." "Okay bye," said Peter. Peter went out of the elevator first. I hear him whispered yes. I smiled.

The next day, I walked to MJ's house, this time with my drumsticks. I knock twice on the door. I heard someone said, "Gwen is that you?" I replied, "Um yeah it's me." The door unlocked." "Come on in," said MJ. I walked in her house down the basement. "Hi Gwen," said Glory. She was in the band too. I smiled and said, "Hi." Sophia came down the basement too. "Oh hi guys," she said. "Hi," I replied. "Now that we're all here," Mary Jane said, "let's start practicing now." I went to the drum set and got out my drumsticks. "Okay let's start with Face it Tiger."

After playing a few songs, we stopped."Good. But not good enough. We have to make it perfect." "Are we done for today then," Glory asked exhaustedly. MJ replied, "Yeah. Next practice with be on Friday." I replied, "That sounds great." I got my drumsticks and said bye to my band members.

As I walk home, I notice that these spider powers would help a lot of people. There has been too much crime in the city, that my dad and the police men can't do all of the work. These powers could also save lives. Why not try being a hero?


	4. Chapter 4:Gwen's costume

I get home and I start making a costume. If I wanted to be a hero, I would need a secret identity. For the costume, I wanted the colors to be white, black, and red. I look in my attic for old clothes that we didn't use.

Only one of the clothes were white, which was a baggy hood. I start out making black designs using the old sewer machine on the front and the back of the hood. I thought it was going to look good with the designs and white hood, but it looked too plain to me. I still needed to add red designs and make a mask.

I thought of using the color red to make a web design, the white being the webs, and the red in the background. I finally got done with the hood and used black pants that was also from the attic. All I need to get was the mask and white gloves.

I buy a white mask and white gloves from a costume store and added red around where my eyes would be. I decided to head to Oscorp the next day to find web shooters.

I woke up a little earlier that day because I had school after I went to Oscorp. I once again went to the top floor, but quietly because I forgot Oscorp doesn't open until 6:00. I head to Dr. Connor's office hoping to find web shooters. While I was in there, I found a secured glass full of spiders.

One of the spiders must have gotten out and bit me. Just beside the glass were two red pentagon shaped devices. I took them and hoped they were web shooters. I went outside in an empty alleyway and put the web shooters just below both of my hands. I tried different kinds of hand motions.

A web went out when I put my index and middle finger down. I said with excitement, "Maybe I can get to school this way." I hid deep in the dark alley, got my costume out of my backpack, and put my costume over my clothes. I climbed up a building. "Here I go." I shot a web out to Oscorp.

I jumped off the building I stood on and swung up in the air. "WHOOOOO!" The web swung me back and forth. I used the web shooter on my left hand and the web attached to another building on the left side. I repeated the swinging action.

My spidey sense react to something. I hear sirens in the distance. "Let's give it a try!" With great confidence, I attached my web lower to a building and landed. I saw two thugs with bags of money.

"Hey knuckleheads!" The thugs turned around. "Hey just run off," one of them said. "Just let us go." There were guns in their hands. "Are those guns?!" I said pretended to be scared. "Yes it is." I replied, "My weakness are small guns!"

I shoot my webs at both guns and pull them out of their hands. "Hey!" one of them said angrily. I shoot more of the webs onto both of their bodies causing them to stick to the wall behind them. The other thug said with fear, "Who are you?" "Hey buddy quiet," I said. "Hey you!" I turned around. Ugh dad. "Put your hands in the air!" I shot a web to a building on the right and another web to a building on the left. "Better get to school."

I finally see my apartment and jumped onto the balcony. I quietly walked to my room and locked the door. I took off my hood and black pants and put it in my backpack. Finally after I put my clothes on, I opened the door on my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Gwen," said my mom. I replied, "Hi mom. I think I'll just eat cereal." Okay honey,"she said. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and picked out a random box of cereal. I turned on the tv. A man was reporting something on the news.

"This morning," he said, "two thugs were caught in mysterious webbing by a vigilante in a white hood." I looked up at the tv. They're talking about me. "The police chief of the New York Police Department said that the vigilante is a woman. People who watched the vigilante web the criminals now call her Spider-Woman."

Wow. I only fought crime for two minutes and now they gave me a name. I like it.

After breakfast I decide to "walk" to school. I put my costume back on and went through the city. I saw people pointing at me and waving to me. I screamed, "Hello pedestrians!" I finally found a alley to change out of my costume. I put the costume in my backpack, walked out of the alley, and went down the street to Midtown High.

I walk across the football field and saw Harry behind me. "Hello Gwen," he said. I smiled to him and said, "Hi Harry. Have you seen Peter around?" "Oh no I just got here," he said. "How's your dad doing," I asked. Harry's dad was dying from a rare disease.

He replied, "Not really good." My smile faded away and I said, "I'm sorry to hear that." "Hey guys! Wait up!" Harry and I turned around. "Hey Pete," said Harry. Peter caught his breath and said, "Have you heard of Spider-Woman?" Yes I thought. "No," I lied. "Why?" "I saw her in the city," he replied. "She looks cool." Thanks I thought again.

It was lunch time and I sat down with Mary Jane, Glory, and Sophia. So far everyone's been talking about Spider-Woman. Well, me. "Only stopped two weirdos with guns and she's already famous," said MJ. "I wish something like that would happen to me," Glory said. "Keep dreaming," said Sophia. "So Gwen, "MJ said, "whenever someone talks about Spider-Woman, why don't you say anything?" I said, "I don't know. She's really cool though."

School was over and Harry, Peter, and I went to walk home together. "So do you know if that Spider girl or whatever fought anymore crime while we were at school," Harry asked. "She probably has," I said. I picked up a rock and skipped the rock in the ocean. The rock went really far. Peter said, "Nice wrist Gwen." I replied, "Thanks I've been practicing lately."

Harry got to his house and it was just me and Peter walking. Peter said, "So have you thought of the date?" I smiled, "Yeah actually. We could go out this Saturday night." Peter smiled too, "That'll be great." "Well there's my house. See you later." I waved back to him and said, "Bye."


	5. Chapter 5:Spider-Woman and Spider-Man?

**Please excuse me for my grammar! I hope you like it! **

I get home and find my dad in his office room. "Hey dad," I said. He replied, "Hi Gwen." He wasn't looking at me. I asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to find my gun," he said. "I'm going after that Spider-Woman." I replied confused, "Why? She helped you guys with those crooks." "Exactly," he said, "and it's our job to do that." He finally found his gun. "Bye Gwen," he said. I didn't say anything.

I looked outside and saw him get in his car. I opened my backpack and grabbed my suit. There has to be a a way to convince him that I'm just trying to help. I find myself jumping off of the balcony and swinging with my webs. I hear a vibration in my head. "My spidey sense. What's happening now?" I land onto a building and look down. "What is that?" I see a man with something in his hand that didn't look like a gun. "I better check it out." I swing down to the street. "Hey buddy," I said.

The man turned around. He had a black hoodie and his skin looked sparkly blue. "Hey Sparkles!" "Spider-Woman," he said. His vocal chords sounded like it burned up. "Spider-Woman let us do our job," screamed a police man. "Let me help," I said. "What happened to you buddy?"

"I don't know," the man said. "I woke up like this." He tried to walk forward. I look down at his feet. It looked like electricity. I said with caution, "Be careful there's

electricity." But as he stepped back it looked like it was his electricity. Suddenly, I see something swinging with webs. It was as if I was watching myself swinging through the city, but the costume was dark blue and medium red.

The person landed next to me. He had white lenses, red boots, blue pants, red gloves, and a red mask. "Who are you?" "I'm just like you," he said, "I'm Spider-Man." "Help me with this guy," I said. "They keep shooting at me," the man in the black hoodie said. "Stop shooting at him," the new hero said. The policemen lowered their guns even though they didn't know him.

Spider-Man asked the man, "What's your name?" He replied, "My name is Max Dillion." "You want to get away from these people," I asked. I had to join the conversation. "Yes," Max said. We start to walk away from the people, but then a policeman started shooting at him. "HEY!" Electricity began to come out of his hands. "Hey calm down," Spider-Man said. He shot a web out and the web grabbed Max's left hand. I joined and shot a web to Max's right hand, but then Max grabbed the webs and electricity came along it.

Quickly me and Spider-Man detached the webs from our web shooters. "I thought we were friends!" Max said angrily. "Don't hurt anyone," I said. Spider-Man said, "Fight us not them!" I replied to Spider-Man, "Hey rookie slow down," I said, "this is your first time fighting." Spider-Man said, "Have you seen my webs?" Max threw electricity at us. It hit both me and Spider-Man. It hurts having electricity shock you. It must have hurt when he got his powers. I hit a wall behind me and Spider-Man falls to the ground, but shortly we get back up. "That should have hurt a lot," Spider-Man said.

"But not as much," I said. Max walked over to us and said, "You planned this!" Spider-Man replied, "Don't take it the wrong way." More electricity came flying out of his hands towards a car. The car was in the air. The car was about to hit a policeman. I ran in front of the man and caught the car. "Are you okay," I asked. The innocent policeman nodded. I dropped the car. "We have to stop him before he causes anymore destruction," said Spider-Man. We shoot webs repeatedly at Max, but the web weren't strong enough to bring him down. When Max would get out of the webs, the police shot at him. It was a great opportunity to find a way to stop him. "Look there's a water tower," I said as I pointed to one on a building. Spider-Man and I climb the building and the tall water tower and tried punching and kicking the tower. "Break it open," Spidey said.

I replied, "Do you not see me putting all my might into it?" Finally a side snapped off. I pulled another side. Spider-Man helped break the roof of the water tower. SNAP! The water pushed itself out. Max looked up as huge amounts of water poured down on him. Max screamed, "AHHHHH!" The water touched his body and electricity spread through the water. The water sank into the street and Max's body was shaking. "We can take care of this," said a police woman. "Thanks." I said to Spider-Man, "Hey thanks rookie. You really know what you're doing." Spider-Man replied, "No problem. Nice meeting you." Spider-Man began swinging away. There was something about Spider-Man that I couldn't put my finger on. I leave the area and started thinking about the man under the mask. It's like I already know him.

I jumped onto the balcony hoping no one was looking. I sneak into my apartment and walk slowly into my room. "Ow," I said as I took off my costume. The electricity shocked me really good. I open my closet without a lot of pressure and throw my hood and black pants inside.

"Gwen honey I'm home," my dad said. I put on my casual clothes on and opened my door. I replied, "Hey dad. What happened?" He sighed and said, "My policemen were too scared to go and capture them." I said, "Them?" I knew he meant Max and I, but was he after Spider-Man too? "There's Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and the electricity guy," he said. I asked, "Why are you going after Spider-Man too? He helped Spider-Woman and your policemen." I was really angry at him. How does he not see that we're trying to help them? "Like I told you Gwen," he said, "it's our job to fight crime."


	6. Chapter 6: Spiders vs Doc Oct

As I swing back home I thought about that Spider-Woman. There was something about her that I really liked. I only fought crime with her for 5 minutes and I'm already in love. I get to my window and opened it. I crawled inside. "Peter dinner will be ready soon," Aunt May said. I replied, "Okay." I struggled to take off my costume when suddenly I hear the door opening. I jumped to my bed and went under the sheets. "We're having spaghetti and meatballs," she said. Aunt May looked at me.

"Why are you in bed?" I said without thinking, "Umm...I...I'm tired." "Oh okay," she said. "Come downstairs in ten minutes." She went out of my room and closed the door. Whew. That was close. I get out of bed and took off my suit. I put on jeans and a blue shirt. I go downstairs and find the spaghetti on the table. I sat in a seat and turned on the tv.

"During an electrocuting fight, Spider-Woman was joined by another vigilante, but with red and blue spandex. The people in New York City know him as Spider-Man." Yes! Just the name that I wanted.

The school week was finally over and I was getting ready for my date with Gwen. I put on a brown shirt and a black jacket on. I grab my costume and put it in my backpack. You never know when something might happen.

I walk to the park where the ice cream stand was. I was planning to buy her ice cream. Suddenly I see Gwen walking to me.

She was wearing a cream jean jacket with a blue scarf. "Gwen," I said, "you look stunning." She smiled and said,"And you look handsome." "You want any ice cream," I asked. "That would be lovely," she replied.

I bought Gwen and I chocolate ice cream and we took a walk through New York City. "So what did you do this week," she asked. I replied, "Oh nothing much. Just school." Gwen laughed, "Haha same. I guess we're basically boyfriend and girlfriend right?" I smiled, "Yeah." We sat down on the bench and talked about things we like and dislike. "I really hate bugs," Gwen said, "they freak me out." I laughed, "Are you afraid of spiders?" "Oh yes I'm really scared of them," she said, "but I'm not afraid of Spider-Man."

Whew I was a little worried there. "Are you afraid of spiders," Gwen asked. I replied, "Oh not at all!" Gwen smiled, "I guess you're not afraid of Spider-Woman?" "Exactly," I said. We laughed. I leaned in closer to her lips. She did too. We both kiss. I can imagine just watching myself and her kissing. Suddenly a vibration was in my head. Gwen and I stopped kissing and I looked to the middle of the city. She did too as well. I heard screams in the distance. "We should probably check it out," I said.

I knew me and Gwen were having a date, but if it was really big trouble I needed to dress as Spider-Man and stop the crime. We walk to Times Square and I saw something that looked dangerous. There was a man with four mechanical arms connected to his back. The mechanical hands were holding money bags.

Gwen Stacy POV

I needed to do something, but Peter and I were having a date. I can't just tell him I have to leave all of a sudden. "Hey Pete," I said,"I have to go." Peter replied, "I have to leave too." Why did he have to leave too? I run away to an empty telephone booth and got my hood out of my backpack. I put the costume over my clothes, put my mask on, and pulled up my hood.

I get out of the booth and bring my backpack on top of a building. I then swing into action and said, "Coming through!" I kicked the mechanical armed man. He drops the bags of money. Then I see Spidey swing down. "Already knocked out," he said. Spider-Man was wrong. The metal arms got the man up and tried reaching for us. "Missed me," I said as I dodged the arm.

Spider-Man webbed the arms, but it easily broke free. Spidey asked, "Do you mind helping me?" "Oh I'll help alright," I said as I shot webs constantly at the man. The man screamed, "I had enough of this!" The arms grabbed both me and Spider-Man. Spider-Man said, "Who are you?" Spider-Man and I struggled as we tried to break free. The man replied," I am Doctor Octopus and I won't let you spiders get in my way!" He threw both me and Spider-Man.

I fell on top of a car and Spidey went flying threw a glass building. Spider-Man got out of the glass and screamed, "Hey Doc! Eat webs!" He began shooting webs at his face. I then swung in and kicked him down. Doc Oct fell along with his mechanical arms. Doctor Octopus stood up and said, "We'll meet again Spider-Man and Spider-Woman!" He climbed up a building and vanished.

"Well that was fun," I said as I punch Spider-Man softly in the arm. He said, "You did good." I replied, "You did good too." Spider-Man and I climbed a building and talked a little.

"So," I said, "have you been bitten by a radioactive spider too?" Spider-Man looked down at his right hand and said,"Yeah I have. I remember the spider bit me here on my right hand." He pointed at the middle of his right hand. I replied,"It bit me on my right hand too." I remember the spider bit me not too long ago.

"Did it just happen recently," I asked Spider-Man. He said,"Yeah. It bit me on my first day working at Oscorp." I said, "Oh really?" But I thought about it for a second. Peter didn't look too good on the elevator at Oscorp. Was Peter Spider-Man?"What's wrong," he asked. I said, "Would it be okay if we show ourselves without the mask to each other?" Spider-Man glanced down at his feet. He looked back up. He said, "Why not?" He grabbed the back of his mask. I took my hood off and started to take off the mask. At the same time, we removed our masks together. I looked up. The man had dark brown hair and the same eyes as Peter.

I asked surprisingly, "Peter?" He said smiling, "Gwen?" I smiled too. "It was you all along," I said. Peter said, "I love you." "I love you too Peter," I said. With a quick move, I lean towards his lips. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I put my hands on his shoulder. Our lips touch each other.

"I never knew you were capable of those things," Peter said laughing. I said, "Is it just because I'm a girl?" "I don't know," he said. I asked, "So how did you discover your powers?" "Well," he said, " I nearly fell asleep on my way home and my hands were sticky a lot." He laughed. "And before something was about to happen, I hear something ringing in my head." "Spider Sense," I said. Peter said, "Yeah."

The next day, Peter and I head to Oscorp for research on Max Dillion. We were wondering how he got his powers. I remember meeting a man named Max at Oscorp and thought it was possibly him. He even worked on the electricity in the building. Peter said, "Maybe Max got electrocuted with Oscorp's electricity unit if he did work here." I replied, "It obviously has to do with electricity." We walk to the computers in the building. "Okay," Peter said as he sat down on the chair next to the computer. He searched up 'Max Dillion' in the Oscorp search engine.

The desktop computer flashed red lights and declined was at the top of the page. I see two men walking towards us. "Go," Peter said. Peter and I walk different directions. "Mr. Parker," said one of the men,"Ms. Stacy." How do they know our name? I walk to the left quickly in a janitors closet hoping there was a place in there I can hide if they see me walk in. I close the door and I tried to find a spot to hide in. There was no way I can hide so I sticked to the ceiling of the room. "Look in there," said the man that was chasing me. The door opened. Please don't find me.

He sighed, "They're not in here. Check the other closets." He closed the door. I stayed on the ceiling just in case they come in here again. Suddenly I hear the door open again. The person walked in and closed the door. He turned around and looked around the closet. He looked up. It was Peter. Whew. He smiled and said, "Hiding from them?" I jumped down from the ceiling. I said, "Yeah." "Gwen this is the maintenance closet. This is the most cliche hiding place you could have chosen ," he said. I laughed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't take us to the Bahamas of hiding places." Peter grabbed on to my cheeks and touched my lips. "Easy there bug boy," I said. Peter laughed and playfully said, "What did you call me?" I grab the back of his head and I kiss him back.


	7. Chapter 7: Spider's blood?

**A part from the Amazing Spider-Man is in this chapter:D**

Norman Osborn's disease was getting worse everyday. His skin was peeling off and the skin began to turn green. "I need the cure now," Norman told Dr. Connors. Dr Connors sighed, "Norman, the medicine needs time for human trials. We need to-" "DON'T YOU GET IT," Norman screamed, "THERE IS NO MORE TIME FOR THAT!I'LL DIE IF I DON'T TAKE THE CURE!I'LL LOSE MY COMPANY! HARRY WON'T MOVE ON!" Norman began to cough. "Norman, it's not safe," Dr. Connors said. Norman sighed. "That's fine," he said calmly, "just take the day off, we'll figure it out 're excused." "I'm sorry Norman," Dr. Connors said. He exited Norman's office. Norman turned on the tv. "Well Spider-Man and Spider-Woman have done it again folks," said the newsman, "they stopped a man known as Dr. Octopus from stealing a bank even though they've been hurt several times." Norman looked up. "Self healing," Norman said. He thought to himself. Could their blood help him survive? He got to his phone and called someone. "Norman," asked the person he was calling. Norman replied, "Octavius. Do me a favor and get me Spider-Man and Spider-Woman's blood. I'll pay you back." "Sounds good to me," he said. "Also get that electric guy. I think he can help me too," replied Norman.

Peter Parker POV

The weekend was over and school was here again. I put on a red t-shirt with jeans. I got my costume in my backpack as usual and began to run down the stairs to the kitchen, but my phone began to ring. I answered, "Hello?" "Hi Peter," said Gwen. I smiled and said, "Oh hi Gwen." She whispered, "You wanna swing to school together?" I said, "That would be great. I'll see you then." "Bye," she said. I replied, "Bye Gwen." I hung up the phone and go downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning Peter," said my Aunt May as she placed down a plate of e,ggs and bacon on the table.

I yawned and said, "Morning." I take a bite from the bacon. "Here's some orange juice," Aunt May said when she placed a cup of juice on the table. I take a sip from the juice and got up. "Thanks for the breakfast Aunt May," I said. "Peter you barely ate anything," she said. I replied, "I'm not really hungry." I left the table and I put on my backpack. I was just really excited to swing with Gwen.

"Bye." "Bye! Try not to get in fights at school," Aunt May said seriously. "Okay, okay," I said as I left the house. I tried not to be noticed and I swing to Gwen's apartment. I looked inside and knocked on her window. She was on her computer. Gwen turned around and smiled. She walked to the clear window and opened it. "Come in," she said, "I figured out what happened to Max." I asked,"Really?" She replied, "Yes check this out." I walk with her to the computer.

"Max Dillion," Gwen read from the computer, "who was one of the electrical engineers at Oscorp, had a terrible accident a few days ago. While the workers there were exiting the building because the electricity was going wrong, Max was told to stay and looked at the electricity without anyone else helping him. One of the plugs had gotten off above tanks full of electric eels, so he went to climb up and put them back together. Then suddenly he plugged it together and got shocked and ended up falling in the tank of eels. The scientists at Oscorp said that he was mutated by the eels." As she stopped reading I opened my mouth wide. "That's horrible," I said. Gwen replied, "I feel bad for him. He was a huge fan of me. We talked about it in the elevator. Also the reason why we couldn't find him on the computer is because they erased him so they can take credit of the power grid that he designed."

Then there was a knock on Gwen's door. "Gwen are you ready for school," said her mom. Gwen whispered to me, "Go outside." I crawled quietly out of her window and she closes it. I climbed down to the front of the apartment and went inside. "Good morning sir," the door man said. I replied, "Morning." I pressed the elevator button and stepped inside. I finally arrive at Gwen's floor and knock on her apartment door. The door opens and I see Captain Stacy in front of me. He said, "You must be Peter." I shook his hand and stepped inside. "Hello," I said as I see Gwen and her mom.

"Hi Peter," said Gwen as she pretended that she didn't just see me. "Let's go Gwen," I said. She stepped out of the door and said,"Bye mom, bye dad." "Bye," they both replied. We step into the elevator. "Do you have your suit," Gwen asked. I replied, "Yes." We get to the front door and exit out. "Let's go find a place to change into our costumes." Gwen and I walk down the street and we finally find a alley dark enough so that no one will see us changing into our costume. We take our costumes out of our backpacks.

I put on my red shoes, my blue pants, my red shirt, my red gloves, and I finally got my mask on. Gwen puts on her white hood, black pants, white gloves, her mask, and then she pulled her hood up. "I'm ready," she said. We climbed the wall in the alley and got on top of the building. "Let's jump off the building at the same time," I said smiling under my mask. Gwen laughed and said, "Okay." "1," I said. Gwen replied, "2." I finally said, "3." Me and Gwen jumped off and started swinging through the city.

Gwen Stacy POV

This was amazing. I was swinging through the city with my boyfriend and fighting crime. Life is going great for me. "Race you to Midtown High," screamed Peter. I said, "I'll catch up to you." Peter and I passed Oscorp wishing we could say hi to Harry. Then we see our school in the distance. "Over here!" I pointed at the alley I first changed out of my costume in. We jump down. "That was fun," said Peter. I replied, "It sure was!"

We pull our costumes off and stuff it in our backpacks. We walk together to the inside of the school. "Well I'll see you later," I said, "I got to get to history class." He replied, "And I have math class to go to. Bye Gwen!" I kissed him on the cheek and I said, "Bye." My first class of the day was finally over and P.E was my next class. Since I have my powers it's even more fun than usual. "Today we'll be playing basketball," Mrs. Tanner said. "Girls versus girls and boys versus boys." This is going to be fun. The gym teacher puts us into two groups and the whistle blew.

One of the girls on my team got the basketball first. She passed it to another girl and she tries to make it in the hoop, but she missed. The ball went to a brown haired girl on the other team. She ran to the basketball hoop, trying to throw it in, but then someone on my team blocks it. The vibrations went going on in my head as the ball came towards me. I grab it and dribble to the other basketball hoop. Everyone didn't know where it was so I got a chance to dunk the basketball. I jump up to the hoop with my heels touching my end and my hands getting ready to put the basketball into the hoop.

The ball went in and the rim I held on to fell apart from the backboard. Glass began to come out of the backboard. I fall off onto my feet still holding onto the rim and the net. Some glass fell onto my blonde hair as I looked up shocked. Mrs. Tanner screamed, "Ms. Stacy! To the principal's office!" I just stared at her. "NOW!"

The whole entire time I was in Mr. Banks office, I looked down at my feet and listened to Mr. Banks talking to my father. As we get out of the office I said quickly, "I swear I had no idea that would happen!" My father sighed, "Gwen what has gotten into you lately?" "I don't know," I lied, "you just have to trust me, I didn't know that would happen." "Okay we'll talk later I have to go back to work," he said. "Bye Gwen. Be good." I said, "Bye." I grab my backpack and head to my classes.

School was finally over and Harry, Peter, and I were talking about Harry's father. "My dad thinks Spider-Man and Spider-Woman's blood will help him survive," said Harry. "He learned that they have self healing." Peter and I looked at each other. "That could be dangerous," Peter said. I replied and said,"If their blood aren't compatible with each other, his disease might get even worst." Harry stopped walking and looked at both me and Peter. He said, "Gwen, Peter? Do you know what this means?! If he gets their blood, he'll heal and he'll survive!" "We don't know for sure Harry," said Peter. Harry sighed and walked away without saying anything. "How do you think Mr. Osborn is going to get our blood," I whispered to Peter. Peter replied and said," I don't know, but we have to look out for that."


	8. Chapter 8:Doc Oct,Electro,and meatballs?

Peter Parker POV

Gwen pulls me to a new restaurant.

She said,"You have to try the Korean meatballs!"

I laughed and said, "Okay! Okay!"

We walk inside the restaurant. As we walked in, I hear multiple people talking and saw that the chairs, tables, and walls were made out of wood.

A man at the cashier said, "Welcome!" The man had a Korean accent. "Table for two please," I said as Gwen smiled.

"You're going to love it," she whispered.

Gwen and I follow a waiter to our table.

We sit at a table with Sriracha sauce, two clean white plates, and knives and forks rolled up in a napkin.

The waiter placed the menus on the table.

I asked,"So is this the Korean restaurant you've been talking about?"

"Yeah," she replied,"it's like the best meatballs I have ever tasted. I ate here with MJ, Sophia, and Glory a few days ago. Do you know Glory and Sophia?"

I opened the menu and said, "They're in your band right?"

Gwen nodded. "Yep," she replied,"you should see us perform tomorrow night." I smiled and said, "Of course I'll see you perform. What time will it start?" "7:30 sharp," Gwen said, "maybe you could come early and see us practice?" "Great," I said.

We ordered the meatballs and got them after a few minutes.

Gwen screamed, "Eat it!" "Okay," I said. I took my fork and grabbed a meatball and bit into the meatball.

Surprised, I said, "This is delicious!" I put the whole meatball into my mouth.

Gwen laughed. "I told you they were good," she said as she took a sip from her cup of water.

Gwen picked up her fork and ate a meatball as well.

Suddenly, my spidey sense triggered.

As I look at Gwen, she puts down her fork and she looks at me.

"Come on," I said. I place $20 on the table and we race outside of the restaurant.

The lights on the buildings switched off.

A blue man was flying above a building, electricity flowing through his hands.

"It's Max," Gwen said. Suddenly a man levitating from the ground was being carried by four arms which seems like it was coming out from his back.

I said disgusted, "And Doctor Octopus." Gwen replied,"You know the drill."

I nodded.

Removing my backpack off my shoulders, I swing onto a building and began to take my jacket off.

I take off my shirt and pants. Under my clothes was my Spider-Man costume. I stuff my clothes into the backpack and took my shoes off. I reached into my backpack and find my mask in my hand. I put the mask over my face and swing into action.

I screamed, "Hey Max! Heads up!"

I come swinging towards Max.

Instead he was wearing a black suit and had a chip attached on the left of his head.

I kick Max in the stomach and watch him flying through the closest building.

I jump onto the building.

Suddenly I see Gwen, now in her costume, swinging towards me. She lands right beside me. "Hi Spidey," she said.

Max came out of the building and said, "My name is not Max anymore! I'm Electro."

Electro put his hands towards us and electricity came flying out of his hands.

Gwen Stacy POV

Peter and I jump off of the building, sticking to the side of it.

As I look to the left, I see Doctor Octopus and his mechanical arms attached to the building.

"I'll finally get my revenge on you two," he said as on of the arms reached for my stomach. I web him in the face turning back quickly, seeing Peter fighting with Electro.

As I turn back to Doc Oct he grabbed my right arm with his own hand.

A mechanical arm was coming towards me with a needle.

I screamed, "Don't you dare!" I shot a web at the arm holding the needle with my left hand. "AHHH," he screamed.

He grabbed my leg with the arm and threw me off of the wall. I shot a web to a pole just on top of the building.

I stick back onto the wall and climb up to the top of the building.

"I'm home," I said, but then suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my right arm.

"Ow!" I turn my head to the right and see Doctor Octopus with the needle sticking in my arm.

"Hey!" I kick Doc in his stomach and punch him hard in the face.

Doctor Octopus falls off the building, but he grabs onto a pole below.

I find Peter still fighting Electro.

Peter was in the air being held by electricity. "Hey Electro!" I run to him and kicked him in the side.

Peter falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up. Electro also gets back up.

Peter shoots a web onto Electro's stomach.

He then pulls Electro to him and punches him in the face.

"Slow reaction Ma- er I mean Electro," Peter said. Max falls down.

I jumped onto Max and start webbing his body to the ground.

Suddenly the electricity destroyed the webs and shocks me.

"Wow," I said, "you're quite the shocker. Ha ha! Get it?" Electro screamed, "Shut up!"

He throws electricity at me, but I did a front flip and stood behind Max. Peter swung into Electro, causing him to fall of the building.

Electro levitated and said, "This isn't over!" He flew away, luckily bringing his electricity with him.

"Ugh I'm tired of electricity," said Peter laughing. I replied, "Me too. And mechanical arms." Peter nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly my vision becomes blurry. I fall down. Peter runs to me. "Gwen," he said. "What's wrong?!" I see a helicopter above us. "You're going to be alright." I hear a screech and everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9: Nick Fury

Gwen Stacy POV

"Will she be okay?" "She'll be just fine."

I open my eyes slowly, finding myself in an empty room.

I was lying down on what was supposed to be a bed, but didn't feel as comfy as one.

I lay up and see two people in front of me.

I suddenly recognize the person in red and blue spandex:Peter.

The person next to him was a man who was dressed in a dark black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots.

An eyepatch covered his left eye. Peter walked towards me. He asked, "How are you feeling?"

To be honest, I wasn't feeling too strong. "I feel a bit weak," I said trying to stand up.

My left leg was shaky and I lost balance.

Peter swiftly grabbed my arm tightly.

"Maybe you should take it easy for awhile," he said.

I asked as I sit on the 'bed', "Where are we exactly? Oh and who are you?"

The man in the eyepatch stepped forward and said, "I'm Nick Fury. You're in the Shield Helicarrier. You passed out after when Doctor Octavius stuck a needle in your arm. We don't know what he's going to use it for, but it could be for something dangerous."

I ask, "Sorry if this is off topic, but does my family know where I am? How about... um Spidey's family?"

I knew I shouldn't say Peter's name because I would blow his secret identity.

"Don't worry Gwen," Nick replied, "we told you and Peter's family that you were on a short field trip."

What?! He knows our names?!

"How do you know what our names are," Peter asked as his eyes looked like they went wide under his mask.

"It's okay nothing to worry about," Nick said, "Shield has you under surveillance. You're secret safe with Shield."

"Phew," I replied.

Then I realized I had a concert to perform.

Crap! "Wait what's today," I asked nervously.

Pete replied, "Saturday. We still have time for you're performance. Uh it's only um..." Peter glanced

at his phone that he took out of his backpack.

"3:30." "Great," I said, "I still have time to get ready."

I try to stand up and I barely collapsed. I finally got on my feet.

"Before you two love bugs leave," Nick joked, "here are these new web shooters that one of the agents made."

He handed us two red improved web shooters.

As he put two of them on my hand I pushed a tiny button.

A hallogram popped up and showed different kinds of ways you can use the webs.

I touched "web bomb" and shot out the webs.

Out came a huge ball of webs.

The web shooting was also very accurate.

"Thanks Nick," I said.

Peter said to Nick, "Yeah thanks." "No problem web heads," Nick replied.

"To attach the web shooters to your wrist, put the web shooter on your wrist and just push the button on the side of the web shooter."

Following Nick's directions, I pushed on the button and a metal strap on the left and right side of the web shooter came out and connected.

"Wow," I said. I did that to the other web shooter as well and I had both web shooters on to my wrists.

"Thanks again," Peter said to Nick.

"You're welcome. Also, just click the button again and the web shooters will detach," Nick said.

"I gotta go," I said. "I don't want to be late for my concert. Are you coming too Pete?"

Peter replied, "Of course!"

Nick led us to the very bottom of the Helicarrier and a latch opened up.

"There's not much buildings near by to swing onto," Nick Fury said.

"Use these parachutes!" He handed us both a parachute.

"Bye," Peter and I said as we waved to Nick Fury.

"Thanks for everything!" We jumped out of the Helicarrier and we activated our parachute.

The cool breeze rushed onto my mask and my hood came flying back.

Just below us was a medium sized building. The parachute slowed down a little and both me and Peter landed safely.

"Well," I said as I detached the parachute. "I'll see you later."

Peter smiled under his mask and said, "I'll be outside your apartment soon. We'll walk to your concert."

I laughed. "Are you sure you want to walk," I asked.

"Nope," he replied. "We'll swing there. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I took off my mask, but kept my hood on.

I grabbed Peter's mask and lifted his mask high enough to only reveal his lips.

I put my lips against his and put my hands on his shoulders.

Peter grabbed on to my waist.

After a few seconds, we stopped kissing and I put my mask on.

He pulled the bottom of his mask down. "Bye!" "Bye," Peter replied.

We jumped off the building and swung different directions with our new web shooters.


	10. Chapter 10:Spiders vs Goblins

Peter Parker POV

I entered Gwen's apartment building as the doorman opened the door for me.

"Hello sir," he said with a deep voice. "Hi," I replied. I walk to the elevator and press the up button. I watch the door sliding open after a few seconds.

I step into the elevator and press number 20 as the elevator door closed.

The elevator finally stops after a few moments and I turn left, walking down the hallway. I make my way to Gwen's apartment door.

I knock about two times. The door flies open. In front of me was Captain Stacy. "Hello Mr. Parker," Gwen's dad said. "Hello sir," I replied back to him. "May I come in?"

Captain Stacy smiled and answered, "Of course." I step inside the room. "So how was your field trip?" I turn around confused. Then I remember. "Oh," I said. "It was amazing."

"That's nice to hear," he replied. "Where did you go for the field trip?" I lied and said, "Oscorp." "Yeah it was fun," a voice said.

Gwen walked into the room holding drumsticks with a backpack on. "Hi," Gwen said. I smiled. "Are you ready," I asked. Gwen replied, "Yes."

Gwen and I walk to the door. "See you later dad." "Bye Gwen," said Captain Stacy. "We'll be there at 6:45." Gwen said, "Alright. Bye." I open the door for Gwen.

"Bye," I said. Gwen's dad said, "Bye." Gwen goes out the door and I follow her. "Let's walk." Gwen's fingers quoted walk. I laughed. "Okay," I said.

We use the stairs to climb up to the roof. We take off our clothes to reveal our costume. I grabbed my red and blue mask out of my backpack and I put it on. Gwen puts on her white mask and raises her hood.

"Did you bring your new web shooters?" Gwen asked. "Yes," I answered. We put our web shooters on. Gwen said, "Just follow me. I'll lead us to the place." Gwen and I jump off of the roof as we swing from building to building.

After an hour later...

When the band finished practicing, I was amazed. "Wow," I told the band. Gwen grinned. MJ asked, "Do you like it?" "It's amazing," I replied.

"I'll let you guys get ready. Good luck!" "Thanks Peter," Gwen said. I smiled. I go off the stage and find Captain Stacy, Harry, and the rest of Gwen's family sitting in the audience.

Captain Stacy waves to me. I walk through the crowd and sit right next to him. "Your daughter plays the drums really good." "I remember the first time she tried out the drums when she was in middle school," he said.

Suddenly the lights go off. "Please welcome, The Mary Janes!" a man screamed. The curtains moved to the left and the band walked onto the stage. Cheering roared as they walked to the center of the stage. I watched Gwen walk to the drum set and sat on the chair beside it.

Just as the music began to play, my spider sense began to ring like crazy. I look at Gwen, her eyes meeting my eyes. She continued to play the drums, but I knew her spider sense triggered too.

All of a sudden, the roof tumbled apart. The music stopped. People started to run out of the building. A man on a glider was floating above the hole. His skin was entirely green and he showed an evil grin. He wore a black mechanic suit.

He stared at Harry. The man laughed and said, "Harry, the blood worked." Harry stood up and tried to back away. "Get away from him," Captain Stacy said as he pointed his gun at the man.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry asked. "Your father," he replied. Norman Osborn?

I glance at the stage. Gwen was gone. The whole band was gone. "I don't believe it," Harry said shocked. "Alright," Norman said. "Then I'll prove it to you."

Norman's glider flew down and he grabbed Harry. Norman flew out the hole with Harry. I screamed, "Harry!" Captain Stacy started shooting at Norman. The bullets didn't seem to effect him. "Peter," Captain Stacy said. "Find Gwen and get away from here." I watch the Stacy family exiting the building. Captain Stacy went in his police car and the family went to their car. The window on the police car rolled down.

"Find Gwen!" he repeated. As they drove away, I went back inside the building and screamed, "Gwen?" "Peter," said a familiar voice. The voice was coming from the stage. I go behind the stage and find Gwen in her costume. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "We have to save Harry." I take off my clothes to reveal my blue and red spandex suit. I stuff my clothes in my backpack and put my mask on.

Gwen and I swing through the city. "Norman used my blood," Gwen asked. "Yeah," I said. "I figured he used it because he said that the blood worked," I said. Gwen replied, "And did it work?" "No," I said. "He turned green. It's like the blood made his disease even worst." We swing down to Times Square.

"This is all my fault," Gwen said sounding depressed. I hold on to her hand. I replied, "No it's not. Norman just made a mistake." I see a smile formed under her mask.

Suddenly, I hear a horrific laugh. People were screaming and running. Flying down to the center of the city was Norman, but this time he didn't have Harry. I screamed, "Where is your son?" Behind Norman was another man on a glider with the same appearance as Norman. "I'm right here," the man behind him screamed.

Gwen yelled, "What have you done?!" "I injected the blood into Harry," Mr. Osborn said. "And that's all thanks to you." He pointed at Gwen. With anger, Gwen shot out a web to Norman's glider and swung him into a building.

She screamed, "You're a creep!" Norman flew out of the building. Gwen began chasing after him. Suddenly, my spider sense triggered. Harry came flying towards me. I duck and I shoot a web to Harry's chest. "This isn't you Harry," I screamed. Harry screamed, "HARRY'S DEAD!" Harry's voice was different."I don't want to hurt you," I said.

Harry punched me. I had no choice. I punched Harry back and he came flying off of the glider. Harry fell onto the ground. The glider also came crashing into the ground. I jump off the glider and faced Harry. He kicked my stomach and I fell onto the hard cement ground.

He walked up to me and his hands wrapped around my neck. I tried to get up, but he was too strong. The blood must have made him stronger. Harry had an evil grin just like his father. He said, "This is the end, Spider-Man!"

Suddenly Gwen swings and kicks Harry off of me. "Sorry Harry," I hear Gwen whisper. I get up. I said, "Thank you." "No problem," Gwen said. "You would have done the same for me." Harry suddenly got back up and removed a knife from his glider. "Watch it," I said as I dodged the knife.

"This suit is new!" Harry approached Gwen and tried to slice through her. She quickly ducked and moved her foot to Harry's feet. Harry tripped and dropped the knife. "Oops my bad," Gwen said. "Good job," I said. "Thanks," Gwen replied. Then we heard the laugh again. Behind us was Norman.

"I'll take care of Norman," I said. "Good," Gwen said. "I'm sick of that gross skank." Harry got back onto his glider and headed toward Gwen.

Gwen shoots a web bomb at him. Harry's body was covered entirely with webs. "Looks like he's tangled in a sticky situation," I replied.

I jump on top of Norman's glider and web him in the face. I punch him in the face and he kicks my chest. I fall off of the glider, but I shot a web onto the glider. Once I get back up, the webbing is off of his face. Norman grabbed a much larger knife that Harry had from his glider. The knife sliced into my chest.

I said, "You're going to pay for that!" Norman laughed. He tried pushing the knife closer to my chest. I grab on to his hands and tried pushing it to him. I let my left hand push it to him and used my right hand to punch him. A bruise appeared on his face, then quickly faded away. Norman drops the knife.

Norman said, "Is that all you got Spider-Man?!" "No," I said. There must be some way to stop him from healing every time I punch him. I punched him in the face multiple times and he falls off the glider.

I jump along with him. As his face hits the ground there was a plug in the back of the suit that was connected to his neck. I jump onto Norman's back and unplugged the wire. I get off of Norman and he gets back up.

I kick him in the stomach and he flies back into a car. Norman looked weaker than last time. I give him a final punch and Norman goes unconscious. I find Gwen and Harry fighting on top of a clock tower not far from Times Square. "Stop it Harry," Gwen said as she pushes him onto the ground.

I swing onto the clock tower. "Hold him down," I said. "I know how to stop him." As Gwen held Harry down, I unplugged the wire from his neck. Gwen lets Harry go. She shoots a web to Harry's chest, pulled Harry to her, and punched him in the face as Harry came to her. Harry gets knocked out.

"Rough night," I said. Gwen looked at my chest and asked, "Are you okay?" I look down at my chest and see blood. "Oh no it's fine," I told her. "Are you sure," she asked nervously. Then suddenly a helicopter was above us. A ladder came down. "Get in," said a voice. Gwen and I look up. It was Nick Fury. Me and Gwen climb the ladder up to the helicopter.

"So what do you need us for?" I asked as we walked down a hall in the Helicarrier. Nick doesn't reply and he opens a door to a room. We go inside and see people who I recognized immediately: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers. Finally Nick Fury said, "I'm here to talk to you two about the Avengers intuitive."


	11. Chapter 11: Spider Avengers

So in this chapter, the spiders join the Avengers! The team travels to Sokovia to find Loki's scepter. (Concept is from The Avengers: Age of Ultron! Not my idea!)

* * *

Gwen Stacy POV

* * *

Greeting the Avengers was amazing! It was like meeting celebrities except you had more time to properly introduce yourself. "It was very nice to meet you all," said Tony Stark. "Would you like to see my suits?""That would be great," Peter and I said.

We follow Tony into a lab which was filled with so many suits I have not seem before. I guessed, "Is this made out of titanium alloy?" "Yes," Tony replied. "It's definitely not made out of iron. Iron wouldn't survive if a bullet was shot at it," said Peter.

"I like the way you two describe these suits," Tony said sounding impressed. "Most people would just say... well the suit is made out of iron." "That's not clever at all," I replied. It really wasn't clever. I mean you're talking to one of "Midtown's Best and Brightest."Suddenly, Steve rushed inside.

"Tony," he said catching his breath. "Someone stole Loki's scepter." Tony, Peter, Steve and I enter a room where the rest of the Avengers were. Bruce said, "It should have been right here." Bruce pointed to a stand. "Have any idea who could have stolen it," Natasha asked. Clint said, "We must check the security cameras."

He gets onto a computer and clicks a 'security camera' file. As he played the footage, a man dressed in black held the scepter in his hand. On his shoulder was a red skull. "That looks like Hydra," said Steve. "We better get it now," Tony said. Thor replied, "He is right. We don't know what they will do with it." "Wait," I said. "You know we're still teenagers right? Our families will worry about us."

"Jarvis," Tony said. A voice replied, "Yes sir?" "Contact Peter and Gwen's families and tell them they will be having a retreat at Oscorp. To be sure just in case they check the Oscorp website for the retreat information, create a fake ad." "I've sent a message and created the ad sir," the voice said. Tony replied, "Thank you." Peter asked, "Jarvis?" "

He's a computer program that helps with the technology here and at the Stark tower," Tony replied. "Cool," I said. "We better get going now if we want the scepter." "Okay," Steve said. "Get everything you'll need for the mission. We'll be leaving in 5 minutes." Peter and I already had everything we needed so we walked around. Peter smiled. "I can't believe we're having a first mission as an Avenger," Peter said. "Neither can I," I replied.

Suddenly Peter's smile faded away. "But," he said. "What about Aunt May? She needs to find out some time." "I've been thinking about that ever since I got my powers," I said. I never got a chance to tell dad who I really am...but I'm afraid about what he will say about me. I couldn't just go up to him and say, 'Hey dad, I'm Spider-Woman and Peter is Spider-Man!' That would just make it worst if I don't take it slow.

Footsteps can be heard behind us. Peter and I turn around to face the team. "Is everyone ready?" "Yes," Steve replied. We follow them to a room full of different kinds of aircrafts. We walk to a grey aircraft. Tony grabs a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. A door opened from beneath the plane and we walk into the aircraft. There was chairs inside and machines. I turn to the left and see the wheel. Near the wheel was a sticker that read, 'Jarvis is my co pilot.' I guess Jarvis is everywhere. I sigh. I sat down against the wall and took off my mask. Peter joins me. He takes off his mask too and says, "Rough night?" I quietly laugh. "Yeah," I replied. "I'm tired."

* * *

The aircraft flew out of the Helicarrier and went into the night sky. Gwen rests her head on Peter's shoulder and closed her eyes. Peter puts his arm behind her back and closed his eyes as well. The team remained silent during the trip.

It was roughly 1:30 in the morning. Each of them were as tired as Gwen. Bruce puts on his Beats headphones on and listened to a lullaby that calms him down. Steve and Natasha were on the chairs looking very bored.

Thor walked around the aircraft carrying Mjölnir in his right hand. Clint and Tony were locating where they might have took it. In case you're wondering, Jarvis was "riding" the aircraft. "It seems Loki's scepter is located in Sokovia," Tony said. "We shall retrieve the scepter then," Thor replied. "It should take about 6 hours to fly there," said Clint. Thor said, "Very well."

* * *

Peter Parker POV

I wake up seeing the sunlight coming from a window. I just remembered that I was on a mission with the Avengers. Gwen was resting her head on my shoulder and was still sleeping. I let her stay asleep. I didn't want to disturb her. "Good morning," Tony said on the wheel. I replied, " are we?" "Sokovia," said Steve. "Get ready. We're nearly there." I gently nudge Gwen. "Hey," I said. Gwen moved her head off and opened her eyes. "Wha..." she said. "We're in Sokovia," I said to her. I stand up and grabbed her hand. I help her stand up. Gwen said, "Oh." "Okay," Clint said. "We're here."

Gwen and I put our masks on and Gwen pulls up her hood. We find the same parachutes we used when we jumped out of the Helicarrier and put it on. The door opened from beneath the aircraft and cold air flew inside. Tony stepped on his suitcase and his iron suit formed around him. Wow. "I'll go find the scepter," Tony said. "It should be in one of those buildings." "Stark," Steve said.

"We need a plan of attack." Tony replied,"I already have a plan. Attack." Tony flew out of the plane. "Not this again," Steve said. "You two can go ahead of us. We'll meet you down there." "Okay," I said. Gwen and I jumped out of the aircraft and the fresh air blow onto our faces. We activate the parachute and started to go down slowly.

We finally get to the ground which was filled with snow. Trees surrounded the area. Gwen asked, "Do you think these trees are good enough for web slinging?" "I think so," I replied. "Hey," a voice said. Suddenly, four men surrounded us. "Who are you two?" "Sorry," Gwen said. "But if we told you, you wouldn't remember anyways." Gwen ran to the two men on her side.

I began to attack the two men on my side too. I shoot webs to their guns and remove them out of their hands. Then, my spider sense triggered. One men tried to punch me, but I was too quick for him. I duck and trip him. He fell to the ground and then I kicked his side. The other man attempted to kick my chest, but I grabbed his foot and pulled him down to the ground. As he fell, I punch him in the face and he was knocked out. Finally, both of them were unconscious. I turn around to see the other men down.

"Too easy," I said. Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Thor suddenly came behind us. "There's still more," said Natasha. The ground began to rumble as tons of soldiers came running to us. "Great," Gwen said. "Thor," Steve said. "Hammer time." Thor nodded. The soldiers were 10 feet away.

Suddenly, Thor slammed his hammer on Steve's shield. Lightning appeared and three fourths of the soldiers flew backwards. Then I noticed the ground continued to rumble. I asked as I punched a soldier, "Is there more?" "No," Clint said as he shot an arrow at a soldiers leg.

Natasha kicked a man and said, "It's just Bruce." The Hulk came and grabbed some of the men and slammed them on the ground. He roared. "Captain," said a voice. It was Tony. His voice seemed like it was coming from a walkie talkie. "I need you to find Hydra's number 1 thug. I can't find the scepter. Try to make him talk." "Got it," Steve said. "Where is he?" "He should be in the building on the left of where you currently are," Tony replied. Steve turned his head to the left. "I think I see it," he said. Gwen said, "I can help." I look at her. "Are you sure," I asked her. "Yes I'm sure," she replied. Steve said, "Alright." "If you're going then I'm coming with you," I said.

* * *

Gwen Stacy POV

"Peter," I said. "I'll be fine." Peter replied, "Just...be careful." "I will Pete," I said. I follow Steve to the building up ahead. Steve said, "That should be it." I see the same red sign from the man's clothes from the security cameras. "This is it," I replied.

We walk to a door and Steve tries to open it. "It's locked," he said. He walks back a little. "You better stand back." I back a few feet away from the door and Steve knocks it down. As we step inside, it was completely silent.

I guess all the soldiers were out. There was stairs on the left side. "I'll look upstairs. Look around this area." I replied, "I got it." Steve ran up the stairs and vanished. The room was very plain. There wasn't even weapons to be seen. Suddenly, my spider sense rings like crazy. Quickly, I turn around seeing a man.

I ducked as I see his hand reaching for my arm. Then agai my spider sense triggered. Suddenly, he dropped something on the ground. He puts on a gas mask. Gas came out of the thing he dropped. As the gas spread across the room, I began to cough a lot. I fell down on the cold hard ground and tried to stay awake.

The man walked to me and took down my hood. "Dont..." I said, but a cough stopped me from finishing my sentence. He removed my mask to reveal my blonde hair. I can hear him laughing under the mask. He said, "You're just a girl!" I was really angry at this. There's a lot of things I hate.

Eminem, drunks, and so much more that it would take about 2 and 1/2 pages to write down. The thing I REALLY hated the most was sexist people. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking, 'She's just a girl and girls can't fight.' Oh, I'll show him what a girl can do. I hold onto my nose and stand up.

I punch him in the face as hard as I can and he slams onto the ground. As his mask fell off, I see blood coming out of his nose. Sure enough, I hit his face very hard. I kick him in his side harder than the punch. He moaned, "OWWWWWWW!" "Yeah," I said. "I'm 'just' a girl." I begin to cough again.

Steve comes running back down the stairs. He sees the man on the ground and the gas. Steve says, "Are you okay?" "No," I said. The gas seemed to effected to me a lot. "Go," Steve said. "Go outside!" Quickly, I grabbed my mask. I walk through the gas trying to look for the door. I couldn't see anything.

Then a voice said, "Gwen!" "Peter," I said. I go to where his voice was coming from and found my way outside. Peter said, "Hey!" He grabbed me and looked directly at me. I take a deep breath and felt the cool, fresh air replace the gas. "Are you okay?!" "Yeah," I said. "Why are you here?" "My spider sense triggered," he said. "I knew something was wrong." Suddenly, Steve ran out of the building with the scepter in his hand. "Tony," Steve said. "Yeah," Tony asked. Steve replied, "I found it."


End file.
